


【毒液/卡埃/暴埃/毒埃】一起开一包小熊软糖（上）abo nc17

by 18226794860



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860





	【毒液/卡埃/暴埃/毒埃】一起开一包小熊软糖（上）abo nc17

Eddie浑身都是汗，白屁股软绵绵黏在锁紧他的座椅上，空气里全是他黏糊糊甜丝丝的信息素的气味，像一包被强行拆开的小熊软糖。  
Carlton皮笑肉不笑的看着他，一秒钟之前这男人的头顶变出一个恐怖的共生体来，Omega经不起吓，闭着眼皱着眉飙着泪喊出一句：“上帝啊天底下居然有这么丑的东西！”  
这显然惹怒了他们，Carlton和Riot，两个。  
精英博士冷笑着开始解自己的领带，双眼紧盯着湿哒哒的小记者，他倒是很想看看这个当众羞辱自己理想与抱负，破坏自己实验的Omega——当他流着水的生殖腔被挤进他和Riot流质的坚硬的生殖器后会不会被玩儿坏掉？  
Eddie被Alpha的信息素冲的晕乎乎的，但是当他看到Carlton开始解皮带的时候，他还是本能的意识到发生了什么事，于是他一边尖叫一边试图把整个人都埋到椅子里去，卫衣被汗浸透了，他的腰上没有束皮带，Carlton拉住他的裤脚把整条裤子剥了下来。  
“Carlton你是个混蛋强奸犯！”Eddie踢蹬着两条修长柔软的大腿，腿根已经被湿漉漉的粘液浸透了，空气胶着的每呼一口气都要喘一下，Carlton把他的内裤拽到脚踝，半跪下来，Omega两套生殖器官都湿透了，阴唇半张着，随着他呼出的气流敏感的抽搐两下，底下的生殖腔口已经打开了，这小东西在不停的冒水，有点浪费，Carlton心想。  
“变态！”Eddie柔软的大腿挂在Carlton瘦削的肩头，他实在没有地方放了，如果不架上去他就只能叉开自己的大腿，这情景太尴尬了，灼热的气流像是小鞭子一样抽在他完全成熟的性器官上，他又奋力的踢了两下。  
这两下踢蹬像是一个信号，Carlton——带有洁癖的年轻科学家，Riot在他的心底添油加火，想要品尝从未见过的菜肴，鼻尖凑到肥厚的阴唇间，他伸出舌头去吮吸的瞬间能闻到从丰腴又柔软的子宫里传来的甜丝丝的性激素，小熊软糖已经准备好了，湿滑的生殖道口紧紧咬住他的舌头，阴唇甚至吞下了他的鼻子，他口齿并用用力去吮吸那些甜丝丝的琼浆，就像是嘴里含着软糖，一下一下的去榨干它们，怂包小记者已经哭的不成样子了，应该还没有被哪个Alpha这样舔过，两秒钟后，他发出一声短促的悲鸣，差点哭到打嗝，他能够感觉到顺着那条短而炽热的舌头，涨大的黑色流体狠狠的撑开了生殖腔。  
“不……要”，他用酥软无力的手指去推Carlton的脑袋，Riot本能的觉得那些湿漉漉热乎乎的汁液很好，他开始尽量的往深处挤去来获取它们，Carlton抽出自己的舌头，同时把指节往生殖腔内部塞，Riot得到宿主的召唤，顺着指骨流尽了Carlton的身体。  
汹涌的泪水几乎把Eddie小扇子一样细长的睫毛粘成了一簇，他在拘束椅里瑟瑟发抖，并拢雪白的大腿来保持最后一次尊严，Carlton的大脑里呼啸着Riot的意志“吃掉他！”，Carlton一向不准备反抗这种意志，再说Eddie这种情况根本不可能反抗一个，哦，不是两个强大Alpha的标记对吧？  
Carlton握着他的膝盖，打开两条大腿，被吸的肿起来的阴唇在冷风中颤抖，Alpha但本性让他忍不住安抚自己的Omega，他抚摸Eddie柔软的发顶，把两条肥腴的大腿环到自己的腰上。  
一切的准备都已经做好了，男性Omega的两套生殖器官都直通子宫，但是湿漉漉的肉穴更容易被破开，Carlton能感觉到Riot忍不住了，黑色的流体覆盖上Alpha壮硕的阴茎，不能抗拒的力量一下子顶开娇软的生殖腔口，狠狠的往子宫口插，椅子被撞得向后退了几厘米，Eddie哭着打了个奶隔，两套强大的信息素包裹了他，压迫着他脆弱的神经，他甚至不敢大声的哭出来，只能用牙咬着自己的大拇指，可怜兮兮的看Carlton。  
Carlton不悦的拍了拍他柔软的臀部：“放松。”  
娇滴滴的Omega把正在交配中的Alpha的话当金科玉律，他本能的开始放松自己的生殖腔，这是个很残忍的任务，Carlton感觉到紧致的肉道打开了，他顺利的往前推，囊带一下子拍在Eddie热乎乎的会阴上，Eddie惊叫着夹了一下，又抽搐着放松下腹。  
Carlton还是不太爽，一边挺腰一边对着空气说：“这个Omega还有还有一套生殖器官，你何必和我挤在一起呢？”流质的Riot总给他有一种带了套的不爽，他就是想肉贴肉的弄坏Eddie。  
小记者当然能意识到这是在和共生体的对话，他害怕极了，但是一点办法也没有，Carlton用手指拉开他的肠道，爱抚着柔软的褶皱：“对，就是这里，更紧一些，还有个甜蜜的腺体，你会喜欢的。”  
话音未落，Eddie感觉到一根冰凉而粗硕的流体顶开了他的括约肌，Riot用来自外星的怪力来惩罚地球上脆弱的Omega，宿主和共生体的动作出奇的同步，两根完全不同的生殖器一起顶到他的子宫口。  
Eddie像只花栗鼠一样尖叫起来。  
他高潮了，彻彻底底。  
发烫的热液浇在勃发的柱头上，Carlton终于舒服了，Eddie真正意义上的又软又湿，任他们为所欲为，Eddie完蛋了，顺着他肉呼呼的生殖腔是人类纯粹的信息素正在反复奸淫玩弄他，Riot则粗暴的碾压着他娇嫩的腺体，一下又一下。  
太多了。Eddie没经历过多少个Alpha，前女友算是一个，Venom还没来得及标记他，他能感觉到之前安娜留在他身上的保护性的标记已经快要被粗暴的抹除了，在这之后他就会毫无立场的求欢，向害他失业的生命基金会总裁还有一个连人都算不上的共生体。  
“Eddie”Carlton凑上来吻他：“我没想到你能叫得这么响。”未了，他又补充一句：“你太适合做这种事了。”  
小熊软糖就适合被整个撕开，吮吸到没脾气。  
Eddie知道他并不是在羞辱自己，实话实说而已，Carlton动情的把他的腿举到肩头，一下一下的操他，Eddie还被同时压着前列腺，屁股被操的像子宫口一样大张开，他觉得自己快尿出来了，他用手背抵着眼睛，一边抽噎一边哭，求饶也没用了，他自己心里明白。  
Eddie好不容易熬到Carlton第一次射精，事实上，这只是一个预兆而已，Alpha就是能控制自己，Carlton希望和共生体一起。  
Eddie不太明白一个黏糊糊的共生体要怎么和他一起，Riot用低沉的男性嗓音问：“我该在哪里排卵？”  
“排在子宫里，”Carlton高兴的回答他：“Omega的子宫只有一个鸡蛋的大小，但是会被扩张的。”  
“那我大概排几个卵呢？”Riot不太想一次就把肥腴的苗床弄坏掉。  
“四个吧。”Carlton按着Eddie平坦的小腹坏笑。  
“不，不要，我求你们了”Eddie哭唧唧的扭动着胯骨，指望能逃开被排卵的命运，但是这可由不得他，Riot把粗硬的流质输卵管捅到了他的子宫内，随着Alpha灼热的精液浇进来的那一刻，一颗漆黑的还在跳动着的卵顺利的挤进了窄而饱满的子宫。  
“Eddie，你的子宫就等着受孕呢。”  
Eddie已经听不太清楚该死的Carlton在扯些什么了，第二个压着前列腺又挤了进来，子宫口被满满当当的挤成一个o型，Eddie雪白的身体痉挛着，像搁浅的鱼一样翻白眼，Carlton压住了他，愉悦的报数：“第二颗。”  
第三颗被挤进来的时候Eddie那鸡蛋大小的子宫已经被扩张到了不可思议的程度，Omega的身体也只能做到这个程度了，Eddie发出一两声短促的喘息，脸颊上布满汗水，眼睛里全是绝望。  
第四颗卵只好挤在狭小的肠腔内，前列腺在子宫之下很近的位置，于是那颗卵牢牢的压在腺体上，触感滑腻冰凉，只要一阵轻轻的摩擦就可以让Eddie崩溃掉。“第四颗”Carlton惊叹的报数声。  
Eddie哭着尿了出来。  
他失禁了。  
从他有记忆以来，就没有这种事了，Eddie甚至还意识不到自己失禁了，他在被排卵的过程中被罚的喷出尿，接受妊娠的身体更加敏感——在恶劣的Alpha都不会对Omega做出这样过分的事情，但是事情也不能全怪Riot，谁叫Eddie的腺体正好长在靠近子宫的位置呢？  
Eddie醒过来的时候发现自己正在生命基金会的地下室里。  
Carlton给他吊了一些葡萄糖，Eddie忽视了下腹的异物感，把面前的水杯喝空了，他渴得要命，环顾四周的时候发现自己又被关起来了。  
四颗卵狠狠的压着他的子宫，他捂着凸起的小肚子跪在床单上，生殖道口酸软的发胀，但是这一次，他要从肠道产卵。  
理论上来说Omega的两套生殖器官都可以排卵，但是用肠道来排卵——Eddie打了个寒战，怂包小记者软软的趴在床上，被快感逼得眼泪横流。  
他听到钥匙开锁的声音。  
Carlton微笑着站在他眼前。  
Eddie又想哭了。  
Carlton向他走过来，Eddie能闻到他身上Riot浓厚的信息素，他连动都不敢动，Carlton喜欢他柔软的发顶，上前摸了两下，随后是小腹，隔着肚皮能感觉到微微鼓了起来。  
“Eddie，他们已经成熟了，你得把它们排出体外了。”Carlton安抚他，Eddie才不会信他，几十个小时前Carlton直接把他操翻了，而且Eddie才不会给外星人生孩子。  
“否则他们会顶开你软软的肚皮出来，”Carlton吓唬他，他觉得小记者挺可爱的，连信息素都是小熊软糖味，一开始怎么没有发现这个？  
Eddie真的被吓住了，红润的脸色一下子变得惨白，他想着自己内脏落一地的感觉，表情立刻变得又恐惧又脆弱。  
这也太好哄了。Carlton心想，他开始着手脱掉Eddie的裤子，Eddie还挺配合，Carlton一开始没有给他穿内裤，Eddie软绵绵的白屁股抵在床单上，看起来很能吸的样子。  
“Riot会帮你的，”Carlton帮他转过身子，肥白的屁股落在床单上，红润的肛门稍微被撑开了，Carlton伸进一根手指，没能摸得到，卵被推到很深的地方，最后那一个有可能被卡到了子宫口，现在他们已经成熟了，正希望脱出母体。  
“那个家伙叫Riot？”Eddie扭过头可怜兮兮的看着Carlton：“让他小心一点，不要把我捅得肠穿肚烂就好。”  
眼神简直像个绵绵的小鹿，Carlton又想到推到他生殖腔里时Eddie看他的眼神，咬着大拇指，浑身发抖，饱满的白屁股被搅的一塌糊涂。  
“真是个小婊子”Carlton咬牙切齿，他低声朝自己体内的那个共生体喊：“Riot，该你了。”


End file.
